Gift or Joke
by Ploum31
Summary: Hux aurait pu croire que Ren lui avait déjà tout fait mais ce dernier a réussi à trouver mieux. Sérieusement, un chat ! Farce ou véritable cadeau ? Et que pourrait-il en faire ? Sans doute rien, mais elle se révèle plutôt douée pour certaines choses…


Hux faillit soupirer mais se retint à temps, préservant ainsi une image impeccable de lui-même aux deux Stormtroopers qui passèrent près de lui. Il venait de finir son quart et se rendait à présent dans ses propres quartiers. Pourtant, la nuit était tombée sur la base Starkiller depuis plusieurs heures déjà, chose tout à fait habituelle sur la planète glacée. Les journées y étaient courtes, mais pas les siennes.

Il atteignit la porte qui donnait sur ses appartements et d'un geste machinal, il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il perçut à peine le léger chuintement lorsqu'elle coulissa et il entra sans un mot dans le petit hall d'entrée tandis que la lumière s'allumait à sa présence. Quelques pas supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour accéder à sa chambre, qui était aussi propre et rangée qu'à l'accoutumée, stricte et inchangée. Mais alors que, d'un mouvement tout aussi automatique, il allait pour se déshabiller, il l'aperçut enfin. Un changement – _le_ changement. Une tache colorée roulée en boule sur ses draps blancs, autrefois parfaitement lisses mais à présent plissés sous le poids de la chose, mais pas seulement – il pouvait déjà dire qu'elle avait traversé tout le lit avant de s'installer, ayant laissé des traces très évocatrices sur son sillage. C'était orange. Deux triangles clairs dépassaient de cette boule de poils – parce que cela avait des poils. Et ça respirait – il pouvait voir de lents mouvements agiter la silhouette, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_ fulmina-t-il en pensée en effectuant les quelques enjambées qui le séparaient de son lit avec énergie.

La chose ne bougea pas, pas même d'une oreille. Comme si elle ne craignait rien.

 _Mais d'où pouvait-elle donc sortir ?_

Il posa sa main d'un geste brusque et cette fois-ci, l'animal sursauta et leva la tête. Parce que c'était un animal. Un chat. Un chat roux aux yeux verts qui le dévisageait avec ennui, comme s'il se demandait pour quelle raison saugrenue il avait bien pu le réveiller. Comme si la chose anormale n'était pas qu'il fût là, mais que _lui_ le fût – ou tout du moins qu'il le dérangeât.

Mais ce n'était pas là la préoccupation de Hux, chasser cet animal ne serait pas bien compliqué. Mais de un, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter les couleurs, semblables à ses yeux et à ses cheveux. Etait-ce là une façon de se moquer de lui ? Le responsable allait le regretter. Mais surtout, comment avait-il pu entrer là ? Son accès était très limité et strictement réservé, et personne ne pouvait –

 _Ren_. Il n'y avait que lui pour prendre ce genre de libertés, que _lui_ pour être capable de le faire – ce qui restait un mystère pour lui, en plus. Ren prétendait utiliser la Force. Lui pensait qu'il n'était qu'un guerrier vantard qui tâchait de se donner une auréole de mysticisme pour s'octroyer une certaine importance et autorité qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'une autre façon. Le pire était que cela fonctionnait. Enfin, peut-être était-ce plutôt le fait qu'il fût complètement dérangé qui lui accordait autant de crédit.

Et puis, Ren adorait clairement l'agacer. Ce ne serait pas du tout étonnant de sa part – tout le contraire, même. Après tout, n'avait-il pas sorti un truc sur les animaux une fois, pour justifier le maintien de son végétarisme malgré son basculement vers le Côté Obscur de sa Force ? Il se rappelait encore de la scène qu'il leur avait faite la première fois qu'il avait mangé sur le Finalizer son repas lui avait été apporté dans ses quartiers, le même que le reste de l'équipage – dont la fameuse bavette qui avait failli coûter la vie au cuisinier. Il avait d'abord cru que le Chevalier se plaignait de la qualité avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait véritablement. Ça avait marqué les esprits – ils avaient même tous droit à des repas végétariens lorsque Ren était fortement susceptible de faire un crochet au réfectoire. Pitoyable.

Le chat s'apprêtait à se recoucher mais Hux ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Toi, tu viens avec moi ! décréta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en saisissant l'animal pour le porter, pestant contre les poils qui ne tarderaient pas à se glisser sur son uniforme.

Mais il était bien trop déterminé à rendre le paquet à son expéditeur pour se laisser arrêter par un tel détail. Il aurait pu envoyer un stormtrooper à sa place, mais il souhaitait également mettre les points sur les i avec lui – et ses soldats avaient trop peur du Sith irascible pour transmettre un tel message dans son intégralité, si tant est que Ren leur laisserait l'occasion de parler. Dans son cas, il y serait bien obligé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il parcourait le couloir d'un pas rapide, heureusement vide – c'étaient les horaires de nuit, et seuls certains secteurs-clés maintenaient un service actif à toute heure. De plus, les quartiers du Chevalier de Ren ne se trouvaient pas très loin des siens, ce qui constituait un autre avantage.

Comme il était le plus haut gradé de cette base, malgré la semi-indépendance du Chevalier, il put profiter de son passe-droit pour entrer sans souci. Il en usait peu, surtout avec Ren qui était beaucoup trop instable pour qu'il s'y risquât – les installations faisaient déjà suffisamment les frais de ses crises de colère sans qu'il n'eût besoin d'en rajouter. Mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et il estimait être dans son bon droit de toute façon, il avait avec lui la preuve de sa propre infraction.

Il retrouva le Sith assis face à une table sur laquelle reposait un casque à moitié fondu, et il se retint de rouler des yeux. Sur un autre meuble reposait un plateau contenant un tas informe et grisâtre, granuleux, qu'il savait être des cendres. Juste des preuves supplémentaires que ce type était complètement fou. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça.

Il fut agacé lorsqu'il constata que le Sith n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête à son arrivée, bien qu'il se fût raidi. Lentement, ce dernier la tourna finalement vers lui – ou plutôt son foutu casque qui masquait ses traits.

 _Foutu Sith_. Comme il aurait aimé être capable de le lui retirer.

– Oh, tu l'as trouvée. Et en quoi cela te permet-il de venir ici ?

– Tu te fous de moi, Ren ?

Hux ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il posa la chatte qu'il laissa gambader joyeusement dans la chambre – en fait il n'en savait rien mais il s'en fichait. Son attention était toute tournée vers son co-commandeur.

– Pour quelle _stupide_ idée t'es-tu introduit dans mes quartiers pour me déposer cette chose ? Si tu souhaites récupérer des chats, grand bien te fasse, mais garde-les et assume-les !

C'était difficile d'apprécier la réaction d'un homme dont le visage demeurait invisible. Mais son corps ne se raidit pas davantage, ce qui était sans doute un bon signe. Ou tout du moins, pour le moment, rien n'annonçait une future crise.

De même, il était difficile de juger une voix mécanisée, mais il supposa qu'elle était neutre lorsqu'il lâcha :

– Elle me rappelait trop toi, en fait.

Hux n'eut pas besoin de détails sur ce sujet – il comprenait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il se mordit les lèvres. Pas vraiment une plaisanterie, certes, mais cela avait donc bien un rapport. _Foutu Ren._

– Et _alors_ ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte _avant_ , et la lâcher autre part que dans la base ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mise _dehors_ ?

Quelque fut ce dehors, sur cette planète ou ailleurs. Juste, _dehors_ , et hors de sa vue et de ses quartiers.

Mais la réponse indifférait totalement le Sith qui se détourna de lui.

– As-tu autre chose à dire ? Peut-être n'as-tu plus rien à faire de ta journée, ce n'est cependant pas le cas de tout le monde. Et puis, vous devriez parfaitement vous entendre.

Bien que l'irritation d'Hux s'accentuât à ses paroles, ce dernier préféra ne pas se formaliser sur la question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il se contenta de serrer la mâchoire en pestant intérieurement, avant de décider de reprendre :

– A vrai dire, oui. Je ne –

Des bruits de grattement puis un pschht l'interrompirent et firent tourner la tête des deux hommes vers leur provenance, c'est-à-dire vers les cendres qui trônaient près du mur. Un hoquet indigné s'éleva de la gorge du Seigneur Sith qu'Hux entendit à peine, trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour le noter. L'animal, dans toute son absence de volonté de survie, était en train d'uriner sur les cendres. Sur les _cendres_. Sans doute l'une des quelques choses appartenant à Ren auxquelles il ne fallait surtout pas toucher. Et le chat avait osé faire ça. Il ne tenait décidément pas à la vie.

La surprise passée, un rictus hilare se glissa brièvement sur les lèvres du Général pour se muer ensuite en un sourire satisfait. Près de lui, le Sith serrait convulsivement les poings mais ne faisait pas davantage, pas encore. Dire qu'il était ravi par la tournure des choses était un euphémisme : voir Ren se retenir ainsi de massacrer l'animal qui avait osé faire ses besoins sur ses sacro-saints restes avait de quoi. Un coup de pied dans sa fierté de pseudo-guerrier-magicien.

– Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle commence déjà à prendre ses aises. Je crois qu'elle s'est déjà trouvé une litière.

Il récupéra la chatte qui miaula en retour mais ne se débattit pas, et il la cala contre son torse, glissant son avant-bras sous son ventre et lui grattant le menton de son autre main, encore libre. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, elle se mit à ronronner doucement.

– Vous aviez raison, Ren. Nous sommes sans doute faits pour nous entendre.

Il n'attendit pas davantage pour quitter la pièce, la chatte sous le bras, et prit soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son co-commandeur excentrique. Pas qu'il craignait qu'il détruisît ses propres quartiers ni même qu'il s'en prît à lui-même, mais il ne pourrait rien garantir pour l'animal et il serait réellement dommage de la perdre. Après tout, elle avait un réel potentiel.

xoxo

— Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler sinon la prochaine fois, c'est un cadavre que vous viendrez récupérer. Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que cela dure.

La voix du chevalier noir était calme, pourtant la raideur de son corps indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute son impatience et son agacement. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Hux devait avouer que sur ce coup-ci, ce dernier parvenait à se maitriser plus ou moins bien – ce qui n'était pas le cas pour de nombreux autres sujets – et cela le rendait moins antipathique. Légèrement. Enfin, il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde au principal concerné.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous lui laissez une litière à sa disposition sur son chemin de promenade, rétorqua-t-il en saisissant la chatte qui se laissa faire et se frotta contre son manteau, plantant ses griffes sur le lainage et semant des touffes de poils par la même occasion.

Le câlin le fit sourire avec tendresse à son encontre malgré la torture infligée à son vêtement, sous le regard exaspéré de son interlocuteur pour qui la scène se répétait un peu trop souvent à son goût. A croire que le stupide animal avait _réellement_ décrété que ce bac lui était destiné. Ou le général l'avait dressée uniquement pour l'embêter, ce qui était une hypothèse tout à fait plausible. Ca, il avait su estimer le _cadeau_ qu'il lui avait fait à sa juste valeur, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en face de lui. Mais leurs rencontres répétées dues au félin lui avaient permis de s'en rendre bien compte : Hux l'adulait littéralement, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible auparavant. Le concerné non plus, sans doute.

Et malgré tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, il ne l'avait toujours pas éliminée – et sa compassion seule envers les animaux ne suffisait pas à l'expliquer. Il s'étonnait lui-même.

— D'ailleurs, quel est le but de cette chose, à la fin ? souffla finalement Hux comme le regard du Chevalier persistait et qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et le fait qu'il fût toujours masqué et que son visage lui demeurait inconnu n'était pas étranger à cette sensation.

Au début, Ren ne répondit pas et après de nombreuses secondes, Hux crut bien que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Après avoir lâché un soupir exaspéré, il se retourna pour partir, ayant peu d'affection pour les quartiers austères du Sith, mais la voix grave de ce dernier s'éleva :

— Ce sont les cendres des ennemis que j'ai vaincus.

Malgré son étonnement et son intérêt teinté de curiosité, le rouquin demeura de marbre et conserva un visage lisse. Il ne manqua cependant pas d'arrêter son avancée et de se retourner vers lui.

— Mais pourquoi conserver une telle chose dans vos quartiers ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, plissant des yeux tandis qu'il réfléchissait lui-même à la réponse dont la logique lui échappait. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les récupérer tout court ?

Décidément, l'esprit de Ren était beaucoup trop tortueux pour être suivi par quelqu'un d'aussi logique et pragmatique que lui. En fin de compte, c'était même la seconde question qui lui posait davantage de problème alors il faisait quoi, il récupérait les corps pour les incinérer ?

… Mais c'était quoi son problème, à ce type ?

Là encore, Ren conserva le silence pendant quelques instants. Seuls les ronronnements de Millicent remplissaient la pièce tandis que Hux lui grattait distraitement le menton et les joues. Puis le Sith haussa les épaules avec décontraction, et le rouquin fronça les sourcils face à ce geste. Il ne le comprenait pas.

— Quelle importance pour vous de toute façon ? Vous ne comprendriez pas.

Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas. Cependant, même si la réponse, ou plutôt _l'absence_ de réponse, l'irritait, il ne chercha pas à pousser la discussion plus loin. Il salua Ren d'un hochement de tête puis s'empressa de sortir, même s'il se garda pour autant de donner l'impression de fuir.

Ce type était encore plus fou qu'il ne le pensait et en même temps, il n'était pas surpris par le peu qu'il lui avait appris.

xoxo

Sa veste revêtue, Hux chercha son couvre-chef du regard et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son lit, il hésita quelques secondes. Au lieu d'être impeccablement plié comme lui-même l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, il était renversé et Millicent était confortablement lovée à l'intérieur, pas le moins du monde déterminée à changer de place dans les minutes suivantes. Sa respiration paisible signait son endormissement profond. Après l'avoir contemplée ainsi durant quelques instants, il ne se sentit pas en mesure de la déranger pour récupérer son chapeau, attendri. De toute façon, il serait tout froissé et recouvert de poils il ferait bien sans pour cette fois.

Et puis ses subalternes n'avaient strictement rien à y redire.

— Eh bien, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul chez qui elle prend ses aises.

— Ren ! s'exclama le Général en se retournant brusquement, pour apercevoir une grande silhouette noire très reconnaissable se dresser à quelques pas de lui.

Derrière lui, la cloison séparant ses quartiers des coursives était close, et Hux ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendue s'ouvrir. Et puis de toute façon, comment avait-il fait pour entrer ? Mais quoi qu'il en fût, il n'avait rien à faire là.

Il pouvait parfaitement deviner le haussement de sourcil moqueur du Chevalier face à sa réaction – s'il en avait – même si le masque face à lui ne transmettait aucune de ses expressions faciales. Le fait qu'il croisât les bras ne fût pas étranger à cette impression. Ce simple fait l'agaça prodigieusement, et plus encore alors que Ren demeurait immobile malgré son regard noir parfaitement interprétable. En fait, il prenait même ses aises, et le masque bougeait à mesure qu'il balayait la pièce du regard.

— Vous ne vous laissez pas mourir, fit le Chevalier sur le ton du constat avant de reporter son attention sur son collègue.

Qui perdit définitivement son sang-froid, comme c'était souvent le cas avec Ren – quoique c'était un peu moins vrai ces derniers temps, mais sans doute que les absences plus ou moins prolongées du Chevalier y contribuaient fortement.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

Comme il réfléchissait en même temps, il se rappela qu'il était d'ailleurs parti quelques jours plus tôt pour une énième recherche absurde du moindre indice qui le conduirait au dernier Jedi encore en vie, Luke Skywalker. Une planète pourrie et inhabitable sur laquelle il avait refusé de poser le moindre pied. Normalement, Ren aurait encore dû s'y trouver.

— Vous ne devriez même pas vous trouver à bord de ce vaisseau ! surenchérit-il donc, d'autant que son interlocuteur ne réagissait pas.

Pas qu'il fût particulièrement intéressé par la santé – notamment mentale, déjà très défaillante – de son condisciple, mais il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le Chevalier était anormalement calme – ou _mou_ , peut-être ? Lui-même ne savait pas comment définir exactement cela, et c'était particulièrement frustrant.

Ce sentiment fut renforcé par l'apparente absence de réaction du Sith, puis il réalisa que ce n'était que parce qu'il fixait Millicent, ce qui le fit se raidir. Après tout, comment deviner quelles obscures pensées pouvaient agiter son esprit ?

— Juste une fausse piste, répondit-il finalement d'un ton morne en se tournant vers lui. Rien qui nécessitait de m'attarder plus longtemps en cet endroit.

Même si Hux eut bien envie de répliquer « _Je vous l'avais dit_ », il se retint il savait cette discussion stérile et vouée à l'échec et ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant. Qu'il perdît donc son temps s'il le souhaitait, ce n'était même que plus souhaitable pour tous le vaisseau et ses habitants s'en portaient bien mieux. Même si, depuis quelques temps, il semblait avoir gagné en patience et en maturité. Ses voyages devaient finalement contribuer à le calmer.

En fait, même s'ils se révélaient généralement infructueux, ils étaient bénéfiques pour tout le monde, quoi qu'il y fît.

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question, rétorqua Hux d'un ton sec, puisque c'était là une évidence que le Chevalier noir se contentait de formuler. Que faites-vous donc _ici_ , dans _mes_ quartiers ?

Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne l'avait invité à entrer, ne serait-ce que pour discuter des quelques rares missions qu'il effectuait sous ses ordres – sous l'injonction de Snoke, évidemment, sans quoi Ren l'enverrait balader – ou de quoi que ce fût relatif à leur _partenariat_ forcé – si l'on pouvait appeler leur relation ainsi. C'était bien le dernier individu auquel il aurait pensé pour cela, et si jusqu'à présent, il avait respecté son intimité et certaines limites, enfin selon sa propre interprétation, il avait franchi celle-ci en ce jour et de manière très affichée. Et Hux ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

— Juste un rapport, fit-il d'un ton qu'Hux perçut comme étant amusé, tout en lui tendant une tablette que le rouquin fut bien tenté de lui fracasser sur la tête.

Chose totalement inutile et inefficace sur un individu équipé d'un casque.

— Et pourquoi est-ce si gênant ? reprit ce dernier de cette même voix presque mielleuse. Vous vous introduisez bien dans les miens à votre convenance sans me demander la permission…

Hux roula des yeux, exaspéré.

— Alors c'est donc cela…

Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné par une attitude aussi puérile ? L'habitude, certainement.

— Vous êtes bien conscient que les circonstances sont totalement différentes ? Je ne vais pas dans vos quartiers parce que j'en ai envie.

Ce n'était qu'une impression, mais il sentait que Ren souriait derrière son masque.

— Ca, c'est vous qui le dites.

A ce stade des choses, Hux ne savait plus s'il avait envie que Ren disparaisse ou simplement de le maudire jusqu'à la xième génération. Mais s'il pouvait se contenter de dégager de là dans l'instant, ce serait déjà une bonne chose.

xoxo

Millicent miaula de protestation mais Hux fut inflexible cette fois-ci : il la récupéra malgré son désaccord évident et malgré que le Chevalier ne fût pas là pour la menacer de quoi que ce fût.

Pourtant dans ce cas-là, rien ne le forçait à le faire.

— Ca suffit, Milli tu n'as pas à faire tes besoins là-dedans, tu as ta litière pour cela, et elle est toute propre en plus. Tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre.

Même s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il se comportait ainsi pour éviter le contact des coussinets de sa petite chatte avec les cendres aux origines douteuses de Ren, il savait intérieurement qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se voiler la face. Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de l'empêcher lui-même de faire ce que seul Ren ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fît ? Après tout, ce n'étaient que des cendres et peu importait leur destination, quoi que l'autre en dît il pouvait tout aussi bien les jeter et les remplacer par d'autres que le Chevalier ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait même pas d'intérêt à les garder.

Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Aucune réponse ne lui était encore venue tandis qu'il quittait les quartiers du Sith pour rejoindre les siens, aucune qui fût véritablement convaincante du moins. Tout le long du court trajet, il s'efforça de la trouver, mais lorsqu'il gagna sa chambre, il n'était pas davantage renseigné et cela le frustrait. _Ne pas comprendre_ le frustrait. Oh, le fait de voir Ren plus souvent – il avait pensé au terme _fréquenter_ mais ce n'était pas vrai, aucune de leurs rencontres n'était volontaire – le faisait le considérer davantage comme un individu, d'autant plus qu'il lui était bien moins odieux qu'avant. Et même sa crise de l'avant-veille qui leur avait coûté plusieurs panneaux de contrôle ne parvenait pas à entacher cela, ce qui représentait un exploit. Il s'était même mis à remarquer certains détails totalement stupides auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusque-là – et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ren n'était qu'un cloporte qu'il devait se coltiner parce que Snoke avait décidé que leur partenariat serait profitable !

Alors comment avait-il seulement pu être traversé par la pensée que Ren semblait très bien bâti sous la couche de vêtements qui le couvrait ?

Il déposa la chatte sur le lit et celle-ci partit bouder dans son large panier qui contenait son oreiller préféré, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos suite à l'affront qu'il avait osé commettre à son égard. Cependant, il ne le remarqua même pas il se contenta de retirer sa veste pour la ranger soigneusement dans son armoire avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les sourcils froncés.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? A présent, au lieu d'être sur le pont comme à son habitude, malgré son évidente inutilité – à cette heure, les opérations étaient réduites au strict minimum et le personnel de garde savait ce qu'il avait à faire – il était là, une crainte sourde résonnant au fond de son esprit. Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était pas la première mission idiote que Ren effectuait et sûrement pas la dernière, et cela ne lui avait jamais rien fait – à part un immense soulagement et une quiétude infinie de par son absence. La situation était tout aussi habituelle qu'auparavant, Ren était parti avec la même humeur qu'habituellement, et son absence de communication était aussi récurrente qu'à son habitude, même si Ren était en retard, cette fois, mais d'un jour seulement. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé chez lui ? Il savait que sa vision de l'individu – était-il humain comme lui ou non ? Même cela, il ne le savait pas ! – s'était modifiée au fil du temps, grâce à Milli – ou plutôt, _à cause_ de Milli –, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Cela ne pouvait pas tout expliquer.

Il fut tiré de ses vaines réflexions par des bruits de grattements suivis d'un jet, pour apercevoir cette dernière uriner dans sa litière. Quinze minutes après sa tentative dans les quartiers de Ren, réalisa-t-il ensuite. Comme quoi, son envie n'avait pas été si pressante.

— Tu es quand même gonflée !

xoxo

La question demeura en suspens et un instant, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hux serra un peu plus Millicent contre lui tout en continuant de lui caresser la tête, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour occuper ses mains et pour ne pas laisser transparaitre le trouble qui l'avait saisi. Il était difficile de dire s'il en était de même pour le Sith son masque recouvrait toujours son visage et l'empêchait de voir ses traits. Toutefois, la raideur de son corps traduisait un certain inconfort qui s'était accentué au fil de la brève conversation que tous deux avaient entretenu jusque-là, et son sujet le laissait penser – à moins qu'il ne fît que l'imaginer ? – qu'il transparaissait ainsi, dans tous les cas, une certaine faiblesse de la part de ce dernier. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'une demande anodine sur ses géniteurs aurait tant d'effet sur lui ? C'était visiblement quelque chose de sensible à aborder avec lui.

Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de lancer cette discussion jusque-là mais depuis quelques temps, comme pour d'autres points, il en ressentait le besoin. Millicent n'était désormais plus qu'une excuse pour venir dans les quartiers du Chevalier de Ren, comme ce dernier dans les siens, et c'était presque s'il ne pressait pas sa chatte de prendre la direction de sa sorte de litière par intérim pour prétendre ensuite aller la chercher – d'autant plus qu'elle savait depuis longtemps effectuer seule le chemin en sens inverse. Et Ren avait laissé passer tant d'occasions de la tuer qu'il paraissait peu crédible qu'il le fît ce jour ou les suivants, d'autant que son exaspération avait cédé la place depuis un moment à une certaine lassitude et à de la résignation – à présent, il se contentait de cacher ses cendres dans un placard lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. L'intérêt de Millicent à venir là avait fortement diminué depuis qu'elle ne les trouvait plus. Mais qu'avait-il donc ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un tel besoin de le voir presque tous les jours et de discuter avec lui, jusqu'à trouver des sujets de conversation pour cela et pour mieux le connaitre, alors que l'idée-même lui aurait paru impensable quelques mois plus tôt ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné, troublé et seulement intrigué face à la faiblesse de son co-commandeur là où il aurait dû jubiler de découvrir une faille qu'il aurait potentiellement pu utiliser plus tard ? A présent il trouvait cette idée totalement absurde voire déplacée et cela le dépitait. Son comportement l'agaçait aussi – trop impulsif à son goût, lui qui aimait tout comprendre et tout contrôler. Ren avait mis à bas tout cela, sans le savoir cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prononça pas un mot et ne chercha pas à presser son interlocuteur pour y répondre. Il se leva, Millicent toujours dans ses bras. Celle-ci, indifférente à l'ambiance entre les deux hommes, continuait de ronronner sous ses caresses et balançait sa queue au rythme de ces dernières. Ren gardait la tête tournée dans une autre direction, baissée vers le sol. Il paraissait ainsi songeur. Hux ne sut si cela signifiait que d'ici quelques secondes, Ren lui ordonnerait de partir d'une voix dure comme il en avait parfois l'habitude quand il souhaitait éviter un sujet – ce qui arrivait rarement – ou s'il choisirait, comme l'essentiel du temps, la voie du silence.

Aucune de ces deux options ne se vérifia ce jour-là.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, tu sais, fit la voix grave et mécanisée du masque. Ce n'est pas pour cette chatte.

— Et pour quoi viendrais-je d'autre ? ironisa Hux avec un sourcil haussé, le visage neutre, bien qu'en lui-même son cœur battît un peu plus vite. Pour contempler ta décoration d'intérieur ?

D'une cabine qui était sensiblement la même que beaucoup d'autres puisque le Sith n'avait pas pris la peine de la personnaliser, si ce n'était avec ses trophées. Et comment Ren pourrait-il savoir ce qui le préoccupait quand lui-même n'en connaissait pas la réponse ? Aurait-il compris quelque chose que lui-même ignorait ?

Ce fut à cet instant uniquement que le Sith se leva pour se tourner vers lui, et Hux se retint de frissonner face à sa haute silhouette sombre. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne ressentait pourtant aucune peur en sa présence.

— Elle n'est qu'un prétexte.

Hux tiqua mais ne le montra pas. Excepté le fait qu'il cessât de caresser la chatte rousse dans ses bras qui miaula de protestation en réaction, tendu malgré lui. Il craignait ce que l'autre en concluait.

— Un prétexte ? Mais un prétexte pour quoi ? protesta-t-il en roulant des yeux, juste afin de donner le change et de faire comme si tout était comme avant – comme s'il était toujours semblable à lui-même, sûr de lui et maitre de ses émotions.

Pour ne surtout pas montrer le malaise que son affirmation provoquait chez lui. Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait et en même temps si mais c'était une réflexion qu'il préférait échanger seulement avec lui-même et que Ren devait ignorer. Quelle qu'en fût la raison, il ne se sentait pas prêt de l'assumer.

Ren ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Vous préférez réellement que je le dise moi-même ?

Hux renifla dédaigneusement en réponse mais ne répliqua pas tandis que son mauvais pressentiment gagnait en importance. Faisant mine de s'en désintéresser, il regagna la porte après avoir prétexté qu'il avait du travail – et c'était vrai, même si quelques minutes de plus ne changeraient rien.

Sa voix rauque surgit encore, étrange une certaine douceur semblait s'en être emparée.

— Votre intérêt pour moi. Il est parfois visible sur votre visage.

Hux s'arrêta juste devant la cloison encore close et ses yeux s'agrandirent, estomaqué. Il se mordit la lèvre. Pas besoin de lui demander de traduire sa pensée pour comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Qu'il était attiré par lui.

— Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez cela mais c'est n'importe quoi, grogna-t-il avant de presser l'interrupteur dans un geste violent.

Il ignora les griffes de Millicent qui se plantèrent dans sa veste alors qu'il la malmenait, plus attentif à quitter cette pièce qu'à toute autre chose. Il se faufila dans le couloir dès qu'il le put et s'éloigna à grands pas pour mettre de la distance le plus vite possible entre lui et les quartiers du Sith, comme s'il fuyait. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule l'assura que ce dernier ne s'était pas fatigué à le suivre, et il ne sut s'il en était rassuré ou déçu. A présent, son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans ses oreilles et il entendait à peine les miaulements de protestation de la chatte, mécontente qu'il la secouât ainsi dans sa course. Une peur indicible l'étreignait désormais. La peur de définir ce besoin grandissant en lui, ce besoin de le retrouver, ce besoin d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, ce besoin de découvrir son visage et pas simplement pour assouvir sa curiosité comme tous les autres.

La peur que cette définition coïncidât avec les propos de Ren.

xoxo

Lorsque Hux pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, la scène lui parut presque irréelle. C'était la première fois qu'il venait le voir sans Millicent – sans même qu'elle ne servît de justificatif. Mais après tout, il était le Général et le maitre à bord du Finaliser… Quoi de plus normal qu'il rendît visite à son co-commandeur, revenu grièvement blessé de la mission que lui avait confiée le Suprême Leader ? A vrai dire, Hux n'en avait pas compris grand-chose et ses subordonnés non plus mais Ren n'avait pas dû leur faciliter la tâche. Il était juste question de Siths et de sabres laser, arme qui avait servi à blesser le leur à la poitrine. Il lui fallait donc éclaircir cela.

Mais pas que.

Le cœur serré sans qu'il n'en montrât le moindre signe sur son visage, il se rapprocha du lit d'un pas raide et fronça les sourcils à la vue du Chevalier souffrant. Sa douleur était indéniable et pourtant, cet imbécile repoussait le personnel soignant et les droïdes et s'efforçait de se lever seul malgré leurs mises en garde et leurs suppliques. Son masque était désormais sur sa tête, comme si le conserver restait l'une de ses priorités. Hux pesta intérieurement à son encontre.

 _Ne peux-tu donc pas te laisser soigner ?_ Avant il l'aurait certainement encouragé intérieurement dans sa bêtise afin d'en être débarrassé le plus vite possible, mais c'était fini à présent. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, dès que ce dernier était parti en mission sans expliquer en quoi elle consistait, le Général avait craint pour lui et pour sa vie. Lorsqu'il avait appris son retour, affaibli et ensanglanté, et qu'il s'était effondré devant ses hommes, il avait cru que son monde s'était écroulé même s'il n'en avait rien laissé transparaitre. Il n'était pas idiot et même s'il l'avait nié un long moment en lui-même, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, pas à lui-même en tout cas, bien qu'il refusât toujours de le nommer. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme si cela lui apporterait quelque chose. C'était là et il se devait de vivre avec.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'exaspérer à la vue de ses imbécillités et de son impatience grandissante. Comme si le fait de rester dans cette pièce quelques temps était trop dur à supporter pour lui. _Mais tu vas y rester_ , et Hux comptait bien y veiller. Même s'il devait l'y enfermer pour cela.

Cet abruti n'allait pas continuer longtemps à lui faire des peurs pareilles.

— Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il au personnel, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Soulagés, ces derniers obtempérèrent et en quelques secondes, ils furent seuls. A moitié redressé, Ren le fixait. La longue veste de sa tenue avait été retirée et il se trouvait torse nu, des bandages couvrant une partie de son abdomen. Un instant, Hux le considéra ridicule avec son masque noir qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau à découvert, jusqu'à ce que son regard se baissât vers celle-ci pour tomber sur les bandes blanches. Il lui était impossible de voir la blessure ni d'en apprécier la gravité mais s'il était réveillé et aussi actif, elle ne devait pas être si grave. C'était une chance. Car si les pouvoirs que prétendait détenir le Sith dépassaient sa compréhension, il avait déjà vu les dégâts que pouvaient occasionner leurs sabres sur leurs ennemis elles transperçaient si aisément la chair. Ren aurait pu finir en bien pire état. Voire mort.

Il préféra ne pas songer à cette possibilité et se rapprocha du lit, sous le regard insistant du Sith qui avait cessé de s'agiter. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine.

— Vous devriez retirer ce masque, vous êtes ridicule ainsi, cracha Hux, agacé.

Il lui voulait toujours de ce que son absence puis son retour avaient suscité en lui. Et en même temps, l'idée de voir son véritable visage ne cessait de le hanter depuis un moment et elle se renforçait à cette vue incongrue, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter au passage ? C'était bien là le seul avantage qu'il pourrait tirer de cette situation.

— Je comptais plutôt me rhabiller.

Hux roula des yeux.

— Ren, vous êtes _blessé_. Vous avez conscience de ce que cela veut dire ?

— C'est mon corps, je sais dans quel état il est.

— Bien. En revanche, vous ne semblez pas savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui pour qu'il _guérisse_.

— Je ne suis pas dans un si mauvais état, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vos hommes peuvent l'être.

Hux retint un soupir exaspéré.

— Ren, cessez un peu avec vos prétendus pouvoirs, vous vous êtes fait transpercer par une arme dans la poitrine i peine deux jours et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang ! Vous ne _pouvez_ pas vous porter bien ! Et sachez que ni moi ni mes subordonnés n'irons vous ramasser ensuite, nous avons bien d'autres choses à faire !

— Il n'y en aura pas besoin, grinça Ren d'une voix ironique en se redressant, mais la main qui se porta instinctivement à sa blessure et sa raideur soudaine tendaient à démentir ses propos.

Hux s'en aperçut, ce qui renforça sa détermination à insister.

— Non, parce que vous allez rester ici, et ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un _ordre_.

— De quel droit vous –

— J'ai déjà annoncé votre état au Suprême Leader– puisque vous ne pouviez le faire vous-même –, ainsi sont ses ordres. Souhaitez-vous vous trainer jusque là-bas pour avoir confirmation par sa propre bouche ?

Ren ne répondit pas. Hux en profita pour l'approcher davantage et le pousser à se réinstaller, le dos pressé contre les oreillers, à défaut de le coucher – il était bien trop musclé pour cela et il lui offrirait une résistance trop importante. D'autant qu'il n'en avait pas encore terminé.

— Votre masque, insista-t-il d'un ton neutre, en plissant les yeux.

Ren ne montra aucune réaction et ne fit pas un geste pour obtempérer. Hux s'impatienta.

— Quel est votre problème, à la fin ? Avez-vous donc si honte de votre visage ?

Un instant il se demanda s'il était réellement humain mais le torse nu et imberbe tendait à le lui affirmer. Etait-ce donc cela le problème ? Ses propres traits ne lui plaisaient pas ? Le concept lui paraissait étrange tant Ren paraissait détaché de ce genre de considération. A moins qu'il ne fût défiguré ? Car l'on ne pouvait nier que du moins, pour le reste il semblait plutôt bien fait…

— Ce n'est pas le problème, Général.

— Alors quoi ? Retirez votre masque, vous êtes convalescent et vous êtes ridicule avec. Nous travaillons ensemble, vos tentatives pour conserver une aura de mysticisme sont totalement pathétiques et inutiles !

Car peut-être n'était-ce finalement que cela ? Garder une certaine part de mystère sur son identité ? Car contrairement à ce qu'il disait, cela fonctionnait ne pas mettre de visage sur cette silhouette sombre et menaçante ne faisait qu'accroitre la crainte qu'elle inspirait. Ce n'était pourtant plus l'heure de se comporter ainsi et sa réputation était déjà faite de toute façon ses actes et sa force, indéniable, suffisaient à la maintenir à elles seules, même s'il devait revêtir les traits d'un bambin. L'idée le fit sourire et il dut lutter pour ne pas le montrer ni pouffer.

Mais quel que fût son visage, il doutait que cela changeât ce qu'il ressentait désormais à son égard. En lui-même, il avait déjà accepté l'idée qu'un monstre se cachât dessous et imaginait même que c'était assez probable.

Hux ne sut jamais ce qui convainquit son interlocuteur à cet instant précis après un long silence suivi d'un soupir, Ren leva les mains pour le retirer et le posa sur la petite table près du lit qui tinta sous le choc. Le Général ne la considéra même pas, les yeux rivés sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'eût aucun contrôle sur ses traits qui marquèrent sa surprise. C'était un humain, un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal – rien d'aberrant, peut-être des oreilles un peu grandes cachées sous ses épaisses boucles brunes, des lèvres épaisses et charnues et un nez un peu grand également, mais rien qui n'en vint à le défigurer. Il n'était finalement pas si désagréable à regarder, même s'il n'était pas beau pour autant. Mais en définitive, ce n'était pas tant cela qui le frappait. C'était la jeunesse de son visage. Plus jeune que lui-même ? C'était tout à fait possible, il paraissait à peine aborder la trentaine – même si Hux ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il en avait moins. Mais comme il l'avait pensé, tout cela ne changeait strictement rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Troublé, il déglutit et se força à se reprendre, comme il sentait que son silence prolongé perturbait son interlocuteur – c'était tellement étrange de voir ses traits, si expressifs. Cela lui plut mais il tempéra cette pensée il savait ce qu'il espérait inconsciemment et en même temps, que c'était vain avec lui. Même si le fait de voir son visage devant lui, l'humain qu'il était, accrut le maigre espoir qu'il souhaitait voir s'éteindre.

De nouveau il arbora un masque inexpressif et croisa les mains dans son dos.

— Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

Il ne dit rien de plus, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. L'idée d'aborder la question de sa mission sonnait tellement étrangement à cet instant qu'il ne la considéra même pas. Sans réfléchir, ses yeux revinrent à ses traits qu'il scruta avec attention avant de se baisser vers ses lèvres. Il était rare qu'il se sentît si peu maitre de lui-même, et c'était le cas à l'instant présent. Quelques centimètres à peine le séparaient de son co-commandeur et il songea un instant à reculer de quelques pas pour plus de sécurité. Il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela il se laissa happer par ces lèvres qu'il ne cessait de fixer, pas aidé le moins du monde par leur détenteur qui s'obstinait dans son silence. Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha de ces dernières et Ren ne chercha pas y échapper. Puis Hux réalisa son mouvement et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, qu'il était sur le point d'embrasser le Sith il recula brusquement. Puis il détourna la tête, une certaine honte s'emparant de lui. Si Ren ne s'en était pas aperçu, alors il était aveugle…

Il se retourna pour partir, tentant de revêtir un masque d'indifférence qu'il doutait encore exister à ses yeux.

— Tâchez de vous montrer plus conciliant avec le personnel médical, vous sortirez plus vite de là.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir d'un pas raide, déterminé à fuir cette pièce, Ren et son geste pathétique qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler et qu'il regrettait, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva – sa véritable voix, grave et rauque :

— Ce n'est plus seulement de l'intérêt à vos yeux désormais.

Hux se figea et ferma un instant les yeux. C'était pourtant prévisible même s'il aurait aimé que ce fût le cas, Ren était loin d'être idiot, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait déjà soupçonné, même avant lui-même.

— Idiot.

Idiot ? C'était donc tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Il haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers lui.

Le visage de Ren ne paraissait pas moqueur. Au contraire, il était sérieux et grave. Pourtant sur le moment il n'ajouta rien. Irrité, principalement contre lui-même et contre sa faiblesse, Hux se retourna pour quitter les lieux. A croire que Ren n'attendait que cela pour s'exprimer, car une fois de plus il intervint à ce moment-là :

— Vous n'auriez pas eu l'occasion d'aller aussi loin si je ne l'avais pas voulu.

— Pardon ?

De nouveau il se retourna, sans tout à fait comprendre. Faisait-il réellement référence à son geste ? Mais dans ce cas, que signifiait sa phrase ? Qu'il aurait… ?

— Ce n'est plus la peine de nous leurrer tous les deux à présent. Millicent n'est plus qu'un prétexte depuis longtemps, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Hux ne s'embarrassa pas de l'écouter davantage et il s'empressa de sortir, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant. Le travail lui servit une fois de plus de refuge, même si ce n'était plus tant Ren qu'il fuyait. Peut-être l'espoir et la joie qui l'avaient étreint à ses paroles ?

xoxo

A peine avait-il roulé sur le dos qu'il découvrit du coin de l'œil Millicent occupée à pétrir ses vêtements, dans la ferme intention aucunement voilée de se coucher dessus par la suite. Si Hux était plus que tolérant sur ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas son cas à lui il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il bondît du lit pour l'en chasser d'un geste de la main. L'effort lui coûta quelques crachats de la part de cette dernière avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît plus loin vers un autre tas, ainsi que des grognements étouffés par l'oreiller. Indifférent à l'un comme à l'autre, Ren ramassa sa tenue et réunit le tout en une boule compacte qu'il déposa sur la commode la plus proche, poussant les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient. Cela lui valut un autre grognement.

— Ren, tu es vraiment sérieux là ? Te lever juste pour ça ? fit Hux en redressant finalement la tête pour lui jeter un regard blasé.

Le Chevalier se retourna vers son amant, un sourcil haussé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que cette situation durait et à la longue, sa complète nudité ne le gênait plus du tout. Le plus dur avait sans doute été d'enlever son masque il avait tellement l'habitude de le porter et de cacher son visage derrière que le faire lui avait d'abord paru impensable – surtout avec _lui_. Mais il l'avait finalement fait après tout, qui aurait pu imaginer que leur relation évoluerait de cette façon ? Pas eux en tout cas.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes porter des vêtements en poils de chat que c'est le cas de tout le monde, ironisa Ren avec un léger sourire tandis que Hux décida finalement de s'asseoir, puisque son amant avait décrété qu'il ne retournerait pas dans le lit dans l'immédiat. Pas de moi en tout cas.

Hux roula des yeux, désabusé face à une telle répartie. Ce n'était pas la première fois – et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

— Je n'aime pas ça, seulement je ne vais pas pourchasser Milli pour ça.

— Je ne la pourchasse pas non plus, je la _chasse_. Et la comparaison ne tient même pas tu es trop gâteux avec ce chat.

Le rouquin renifla dédaigneusement en réponse mais ne répliqua pas. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il ne pouvait le faire, puisque Ren avait raison.

— Et tu comptes rester debout tout nu à côté de ce lit encore longtemps ? fit finalement Hux avec un bâillement faussement indolent pour détourner le sujet.

Mais si le mouvement de lever du Sith l'avait réveillé, il était loin d'être fatigué, bien au contraire à présent, il scrutait le corps de Ren avec attention, le regard concupiscent laissant clairement transparaitre le désir qui montait une nouvelle fois en lui.

Et la nonchalance que démontrait le Chevalier, pas le moins du monde troublé par cette inspection, ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il en allait souvent de même entre eux depuis quelques temps.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Hux ne se rappelait même plus. C'était venu naturellement, en fait. Et si auparavant, cette situation lui aurait paru aberrante et inconcevable tant il l'insupportait – et la réciproque était vérifiée –, à présent elle était évidente et il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans. Quel étrange paradoxe.

Comme le Sith était déterminé à le laisser mariner – pourquoi se dirigeait-il finalement vers la salle de bains avec ses vêtements ? Songeait-il réellement à s'habiller alors qu'il n'était que dans les trois heures du matin ? – Hux s'impatienta.

— Tu n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu vas –

— Rien ne t'empêche de me rejoindre, tu sais.

D'abord surpris par sa remarque, Hux sourit ensuite d'un air entendu lorsqu'il comprit la suggestion. Il se leva à son tour, tout aussi nu que son compagnon. Cependant, il ne prit même pas la peine de rechercher ses vêtements. Milli était couchée sur une partie d'entre eux et où se trouvaient les autres, il n'en avait aucune idée et n'en avait que faire. Il n'en aurait pas besoin de toute manière.

Ils l'avaient déjà fait dans le lit le soir-même, alors pourquoi ne pas varier un peu ?


End file.
